Our Time Has Come
by TechnoGecko1826
Summary: Right now in this very moment she would rather be facing down fifty B.O.W's and thousands of bioterrorists than be stuck in this event. Today was supposed to be a special life changing occurrence: Helena Harper was to be married to Leon S. Kennedy within the next twenty minutes. (Oneshot, set during their time in Italy according to my other fanfics)


**The moment of truth, the one shot many people have been dying for me to write..the wedding in Italy. In other news since I have been getting bombarded with people asking for me to do a one shot of their first "time" together, I might be doing that. There is a catch though, I need at least over 1,000 hits on BITTS. Right now its at about 6,000 and once I see it go to 7,000 I'll consider it along with the reviews. Another catch, the more reviews I end up getting the more detail it shall have. Consider it a done deal you sick love puppies, if you can help me out by promoting this around or giving me your two cents I'll give you what you want! Even though lemons and what have you are not my forte, I won't go back on my word as long as the bargain is up.**

**To answer another question, many people have been asking me of all the nicknames why does Leon call Helena Miss Onslaught, well that name is actually very dear and near to my heart. It was a nickname actually affectionately given to me by my boyfriend before we got together who witnessed me in a brawl with two guys who used to bully me in high school shortly after I gave them the beating of their life and took their money as payback for hitting my face. The name has stuck since hahaha! **

**Well, three more finals to go ladies and gents and soon the sequel will be out! I'm looking forward to seeing if my requirements get fulfilled, remember 30 reviews and 1,000 hits if you want that darn lemon. ;D **

**TECHNOGECKO OUT!**

She was sitting in a room contemplating the future. Her hands trembled as she held them close to her lap, and her eyes were fogged by the tension surrounding her eyes. Helena drew in a breath and could feel the heat in the room rise with every movement of her body. Right now in this very moment she would rather be facing down fifty B.O.W's and thousands of bioterrorists than be stuck in this event. Today was supposed to be a special life changing occurrence: Helena Harper was to be married to Leon S. Kennedy within the next twenty minutes.

Helena closed her eyes and began to think back to when all of this began. It was a couple of days after Leon and her got back from operation JARVIS, a mission that proved difficult and challenged their relationship to its fullest. She could remember still trying to recuperate from the drama and the terror the pair faced when they had to rescue Professor Henry J. Jarvis who was the leading B.O.W Defense Research and Tactics researcher back in the United States. He had been kidnapped by a bioterrorist named Fiona Valkin who was the world leading female on the B.O.W black market. Jarvis was kidnapped during a sting gone badly. He was suppose to deliver some of the last remaining samples of the K.T. Virus that Ivan Spokovitch had created, but when she caught wind that he had a wire tap everything went to hell. Jarvis was then forced into traveling back to Russia with Fiona and forced to work on creating several missiles filled with a cocktail of viruses. Since Helena and Leon were conveniently nearby the area due to a vacation, they were requested to rescue him.

The whole mission was a huge mess of blood, sweat, and tears. Luckily they managed to obtain Jarvis and rescue some other scientists before Fiona was arrested. Fighting off more Juggernauts and what have you wasn't the thing that bothered Helena, but it was the fact that Ada had been involved with the incident. Helena knew full well that Ada didn't work for The Family anymore, but knew she was up to something else. Helena turned a blind eye to it though, feeling it wasn't her place to judge the mysterious woman because she had finally allowed Helena to have Leon. A fair price in exchange for not knowing much else about the elusive Ada Wong that is until she took notice of the event. Helena opened up her eyes and stretched before remembering seeing Ada steal a kiss from Leon. During an explosion, the pair got separated and was making their way back. Helena had Jarvis while Leon had Ada for the time being. It didn't bother her though because she had thought things between herself and Ada were clear now in regards to Leon. She was wrong however when she saw the two of them together. Helena's heart sank and she felt as if she was gagging onto her soul when she witnessed the kiss, until Leon shoved Ada away.

Helena was up on a higher platform and could merely make out what the two were saying based on their facial expressions and lips. Leon looked angry and almost in a rage while Ada had a shocked look upon her face the entire time. She then could remember Leon shaking his head and walking away from Ada. That was the last time Helena had seen her during operation JARVIS, and she hoped it would be the last time ever. Helena had forgiven Ada for many things especially in regards to leaving her to be raped by Spokovitch in the Middle East, and for sparing her life when The Family ordered Ada to assassinate her, but this pushed it over the edge. She couldn't believe after the talk they had back at the US government prison that Ada would go back on her word. Helena didn't pay much heed to it though but kept her anger in check until after the mission.

When Leon and her returned back to their apartment in Italy, she exploded. Though in the corner of her thoughts, Helena knew Leon didn't return the kiss from earlier she couldn't help but feel angered. She yelled at him and accused him of still having feelings for Ada the entire time until she took off out of the apartment but not before saying if he really wanted to go back and be with Ada, now was his chance. Helena didn't see Leon for the rest of the day. She knew that if she continued to stay at the apartment with him she would have taken out her rage more. As she sat down near one of the cafes they'd hang out at during breaks, Helena knew she shouldn't have been angry at him. She knew Leon wouldn't betray her like that but from the moment he told her years ago that Ada would always be a part of him, she could feel her hands clench her cup of tea tight.

Helena could remember the long walk home and seeing Italy's local night life come alive. There was a celebration of some sort going on in the streets and it made it hard for Helena to travel quickly back to the apartment. The people were like ocean waves that kept on beating up against the shoreline of the road and endless parades of laughter and excitement filled the night sky. As she passed through the crowd and their seemingly everlasting happiness, she felt depressed. Helena hoped that Leon wouldn't be mad at her for her anger towards Ada and him. She already deeply regretted her cruel words and her accusations, but even so in the corner of her mind it was something she feared. Months ago Leon came clean about his relationship with Angela Miller and how it shattered because the truth was Leon was still deeply in love with Ada. He even confessed that during that time, he even cheated on Angela unintentionally after Ada and him had a brief encounter. Ever since then Helena had feared Leon would at some point do the same thing to her. Though she trusted Leon with her life, trusting him with her heart now after hearing his back-story became a new can of worms.

Helena knew Leon loved her though, and of course knew that their chemistry was through the roof. Plus everyday for the last two years Leon would always tell Helena how much he loved her until she grew tired of it. Helena sighed as she bowed her head and finally made the trip up the stairs into the apartment. She opened up the door after digging the keys out and could see that Leon was nowhere to be found. Fear trickled down her spine like an alarm clock going off when she began to wonder if Leon had taken her offer seriously. After running through the apartment looking for him, she went to kitchen and found a note posted on the front of the fridge.

_**Hey—**_

_**I know you are probably wondering where I have headed and I want to reaffirm that I am not going back to Ada. Helena, I meant it when I said I wanted you and only you. Tonight is supposed to be a time of celebration as you could already tell on your way home. Well, I'm out right now near the citadel but up on the balcony of the restaurant where we had our first anniversary. I'll be waiting for you. I hope you'll come.**_

_**Love**_

_**Your Leon**_

_**PS. Go to the bed room and get changed, there is a surprise for you on the bed.**_

Helena could feel herself lightly tear up a bit as she pulled herself together and traveled to their bedroom. Helena lightly gasped when she saw a long black dress waiting for her that had some red trimmings near the bottom. There was also a mask with black and red feathers. She had completely forgotten that the people outside were wearing them from earlier due to a masquerade event. Helena quickly got changed and headed back outside once more. She felt awkward being in a dress because it really wasn't her style, but she was happy Leon picked out one that was discreet for the most part. She couldn't help but feel sexy in it as she walked through the cheering crowd. Once in a while she received a compliment from others as she headed towards the restaurant.

After traveling through the large crowd and going through the restaurant and heading upstairs towards the balcony area, she found Leon. Before she began to walk towards him, her glimmering eyes glanced around. Helena was amazed that no one else was up there; normally on a night such as this the place would be packed with people. Helena then took in a deep breath and headed over towards Leon who was leaning up against the frontal area of the balcony looking down at the massive crowd. Helena was close but not too close to him when she approached the edge and could see the lights from the town glimmer with celebration. Leon and Helena then turned to face one another. She glanced up and down at him taking in his dark red shirt which reminded her of the blue one he wore in China. He was also wearing a small mask himself. Helena couldn't help but smile up at him as he took her hand in his and looked over the edge of the balcony once more to take in the festivity. The two could hear gentle music play and Leon pulled her close to him.

"Dance with me?"

Helena nodded and smiled at him as they began to slowly dance with one another. Leon held her waist close to him while she put her right hand on his shoulder and their left hands joined. Since that time they danced together at the club Claire took them to for Helena's birthday two years ago, they had done it more often with each other. It was a fun past time for the two of them especially when one of them got gloomy. As the music went from a moderate tempo to a slower one, Helena found Leon holding her fully to his chest while they slowly moved around. She closed her eyes as she rested her head on his chest during their dancing, taking in the sound of his steady heart beat. Helena was happy to hear this wonderful sound and happy to know she still had him. She knew now that there was no way he could have betrayed her in any sense when it came to Ada.

After dancing for quite a while, the two stopped and sat down near a table in the corner of the balcony, their favorite area. They had a nice gaze upon the crowd below. Helena could see all the people dancing and cheering on throughout the night. Leon then gently put his hand over hers as they looked deeply at her each other. By now they had taken off their masks, and now had full view of one another's faces. Leon cleared his throat and began to speak.

"Lena, about what happened earlier—"

"Leon I'm so sorry. It's just that when you told me about what happened between you, Ada, and Angela I was afraid. I was so afraid that you might do something like that to me. I was worried that despite our time together, that you still held those feelings for her. I know she is a part of you that won't ever die, and I don't want it to but when I saw you guys kiss, I just snapped thinking it was all over. I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions like that."

Instead of sounding angry or otherwise heartbroken, Leon merely smiled at her and nodded.

"Lena it's alright. Honestly, if I were you I would feel the same way. What happened during the Jarvis mission was something that should have never occurred. Ada tried to kiss me, hoping that things might snap back to how it was. The whole time that happened, even though it was for a brief second I only thought of you. Helena, I could never betray you like that. There is no excuse for what happened between Angela and me years ago. I cheated and I am responsible for that, but I want you to know with everything that I am I'm not going to run back to Ada. You're too important to me. I find it so hard to lie to you, and I can't bear the thought of not having you because of something pathetic like this. I love you too much to let you go so easily."

Helena found herself feeling more at ease hearing the sincerity in Leon's voice. She felt more calm and at peace now hearing his words. Helena looked around one more time and noticed there was still not a single person in sight. It had been about an hour or so, and she assumed at this point somebody would be up here. She then looked at Leon once more who gave her a light smirk after taking notice of her scouting the area.

"There are no people here. Did you do something?"

"I wanted us to be alone tonight."

Helena lightly cocked an eye brow and smirked back.

"You never have done this before, what is the catch?"

"Catch? There is no catch."

"Leon, knowing you and the way you act there always is."

"Well, there is one…"

Leon got up from his seat and came over to Helena. As soon as one of his knees hit the ground, her heart raced as well as her mind. Helena braced herself upon knowing full well what was going to come next. She had never thought that this was ever going to happen, but as soon as Leon pulled out a small black box from his left pocket she held her breath and knew what he was going to ask. Leon looked up at her longingly and began to speak.

"Helena, I've never done anything like this before. In fact, I never intended to do what I am about to do,"

Leon then opened up the box to reveal a bright ruby ring. He gently took it out and placed in Helena's wedding ring finger as her hands lightly shook. She was so speechless and so intoxicated by what was going on she almost didn't hear his words.

"Me and you have been through hell and back in more ways than one. I have never met anyone as beautiful or amazing as you. I've dated before but I am telling you clear as day you have been the only one I could ever see myself with in this sense. I have cared for you since Tall Oaks without realizing it, I've loved you since the first night we spent time together as friends without knowing. You've been the best thing that has ever happened to me. Not Claire, Angela, Manuela or even Ada. Not one of them has loved me in the way you do. You've been there for me during my times I have given up hope; I know that even by doing this it wouldn't repay you for all the times you have put up with me. Helena you saved my life in more ways than one. I know it's only been two years, and you are probably thinking it's nothing compared to the fifteen I've had with Ada but I am telling you with all of my heart you're the one I want to be with for the rest of my life. I'm not doing this either because of our fight; I've had this whole thing planned out for a long time now. I've never been so certain about anything before. You're the one I want to give my heart to and you're the only person I have ever asked. Even right now, I'm scared but I know this is the right thing. Helena, will do you me the pleasure and honor of marrying me?"

Helena could finally hear herself breathe as time seemed to lapse back to its normal setting. She carefully looked down at the ring then her watery eyes traveled back to Leon and his wonderful smile. He was breathing nervously, hoping that Helena was alright as she grinned and leapt at him. Helena embraced him into a full hug as he got up with her. Helena had tears coming down her face as he gently kissed her forehead. It didn't last long however as Helena and Leon found themselves kissing each other passionately. They stopped briefly, their faces inches away from one another as Leon gently stroked her hair and gazed longingly into her watered eyes. He lightly smirked while still keeping contact with Helena who was almost breathless.

"I'll take that as a yes?"

He whispered seductively as Helena found herself smiling back.

"Leon, you're so corny."

"Tell me, yes or no before I give myself a heart attack."

Helena lightly giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"How could I resist? I love you."

"I love you back."

They kissed each other again, taking in the moment to realize what they both were agreeing to. Later on, as they looked out of the window in their apartment holding on to each other tenderly they watched the fireworks go off at the end of the celebration in the town. Helena held her dress lightly to her chest still, taking in the feeling of Leon's arms around her waist. Leon held Helena's half naked body close to his as he kissed her cheek. It was probably one of the most romantic and life changing nights of their lives.

"Helena, its time."

Helena opened up her eyes and took notice of Sherry beaming with delight. Helena nervously took in a gulp of air and rose up from her seat. Sherry came over and dusted off Helena's white dress. It was simple, and nothing too fancy just the way she liked it. Sherry took notice of Helena's nerves as she gently took her hand in hers momentarily.

"Are you alright?"

Sherry asked with concern in her voice. Even though this was a small wedding with only Jake and Sherry being witnesses the event was still a lot for Helena to take in. She had never in her life dreamed of getting married to Leon let alone ever in her life. A part of her felt like she was going to explode from the excitement and fear that crept up in her spine.

"I'll be fine, I'm just nervous. I don't know why. I shouldn't be this is not a big deal."

"I'm sure it will be just fine. Besides, it's only Jake and me there aside from the guy who is going to marry the two of you off and he's not even religious. Also we aren't in a church, just near a nice big beautiful lake with lots of trees and what have you. Everything is going to be alright, trust me. Once you see him waiting for you it will be like nothing happened."

Helena lightly nodded to Sherry who then escorted her out of the small room. They then headed for some doors leading to the balcony of the lake house. Sherry was right of course, the area was beautiful and branches from many of the giant trees snaked out towards her. The sun was high, and the wind gently blew upon her white dress as she walked down towards the aisle. Jake was by Leon's side looking over at Sherry with a smirk while Leon turned and faced Helena. To him, in this very moment when he saw Helena in her strapless white dress and seeing the beautiful flowers in her hair she was the most beautiful person he had ever saw. He also felt somewhat under dressed, taking notice that he was only wearing a black dress shirt and black jeans. He quickly found his thoughts disappearing as Helena inched closer and closer. Leon could feel his heart leap; he couldn't wait to hold Helena not as a friend, not as a lover, but as his wife.

Helena had a million things on her mind and with each step it they slowly began to disappear. A thousand, one hundred, ten, five, one, none. All was gone the moment she came over and gently took Leon's hand as they stood before the pastor who was to marry them. Sherry came over to Jake's side happily as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder as they gazed upon Leon and Helena. The entire time the man was speaking; Helena and Leon only looked into each other's eyes. It was in this moment that the two knew for sure this was meant to be. Leon was so entrapped within Helena's eyes and beautiful full lips that he didn't hear the pastor ask him the important question if he wanted to take Helena as his bride. Leon had a dumb look on his face when he realized he was taking long to respond. Helena lightly giggled taking notice of his clumsiness. He shrugged it off though and placed the ruby ring onto Helena's finger once more.

"I do."

He calmly whispered as the pastor continued to speak. Helena couldn't believe any of this. Once in a while she wanted to pinch herself to see if she was dreaming. She had never thought in a million years nor even three years after Tall Oaks and China would she be hand in hand with Leon, getting ready to take him as her husband. Deep inside her mind the only regret she had was that her family would never get the chance to see this along with their friends back in the US. The Family was still after them, and for their protection having something small and discrete was a necessity. Despite not having everyone she cared about there to watch her take this next step of life, Helena was utterly filled with everlasting happiness. After the pastor finished she then took the golden ring from her hand and placed it on Leon's wedding finger.

"I do."

She whispered tenderly as the pastor then took a small red ribbon and began the hand fast. Their hands were wrapped delicately with the ribbon, a symbol of their love binding one another to each other. The pastor smiled happily as did Jake and Sherry before he spoke the final words.

"You may now take your first kiss as husband and wife."

Leon and Helena could feel their bodies drift to one another like magnets as their lips clashed. The ribbon fell from their hands as Leon wrapped his arms around Helena's waist while she gently ran her fingers through his hair. Jake and Sherry clapped for them as they sealed the deal. Sherry wiped a tear from her eye then looked at Jake with a sly smile.

"Makes you want to get married too doesn't it?"

Jake looked down at her and his mouth lightly gaped as his face flushed.

"Don't you start with this…"

He said playfully as they continued to clap. Leon and Helena stopped kissing and just stared at each other. They didn't know what the future was going to hold for them in regards to their relationship. They didn't know what dangers would now face them now that the two were married. They didn't take into account the risks or the potential of their lives being in jeopardy because of this act. They didn't know and they didn't care. All that mattered in the world at this moment was that they made it. They made it together from Tall Oaks to this event. They went through hell a hundred times over just to obtain this one piece of life's chapters. In this moment of clarity, they had no regrets.

"Lena, you're all I need to get by. I love you."

Leon gently whispered as he stroked the side of Helena's face tenderly. She found herself smiling up at him, her eyes full of wonder and hope.

"I love you back."


End file.
